


Like Starlight Crashing Through the Room

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asexual Character, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Get together fic, M/M, ace!Jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: anon prompted jarchie+accident





	

**Author's Note:**

> fluffy and sensual, what a combo, eh?
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

The kiss, when it happens, is both a long time coming and a complete accident. Meaning, it was inevitable and _never_ meant to happen.

It’s so cliché, in a way that will haunt Jughead for years to come. He can feel his cheeks burning, he can feel _Archie’s_ cheeks burning, their faces are so close. They’re tangled together on the floor of the treehouse, and somehow Jughead’s hands have found their way into Archie’s hair. Archie’s hands are flat on the floor, on either side of Jughead’s body. Their noses brush with every inhale and exhale, lips nearly the same.

Jughead’s hat is slipping off his head but he can’t find it in himself to move, to grab for it. Archie’s eyes are wide, and Jughead can’t help but stare and get lost in them. Archie licks his lips and Jughead’s breathing hitches—something that Archie most definitely doesn’t miss. Jughead knows he should stop this now, worm his way out from under his best friend, and they can pretend like it never happened, but.

But he doesn’t _want_ to. It’s been a long time coming, a long time wanted on his part. It’s been a problem festering at the back of his mind for ages, and now it’s finally in his reach. Archie isn’t freaking out, isn’t pulling away or heading for the hills. Sure, neither of them are moving, but that’s okay. It’s warm and comfortable, if a little awkward, to be pressed up against one another.

“Jughead.” Archie’s voice is wrecked, thin and rough like sandpaper. “What are we doing?”

Jughead’s heart feels like it’s going to burst from his chest. “I don’t know,” he answers honestly. “Being horrifically cliché?”

Archie’s laugh hits his face gently, warm and wet air against blushing skin. “You hate clichés.”

“I do,” Jughead agrees. “But I don’t hate this.” His hands sink from Archie’s hair to grip his shoulders. His grip bunches in Archie’s stupid varsity jacket and Jughead pulls him minutely closer.

“I don’t either,” Archie replies. Their noses brush again and Jughead shivers. “Is this okay?”

“I just said so, didn’t I?” There’s no bite in Jughead’s tone, try as he might.

“No.” Archie pulls back in the same moment Jughead finally leans forward a little bit. “You said you don’t hate this. That’s not the same thing.” Archie’s eyes are wide but the furrow of his brow is endearingly serious. “I don’t want to cross a line.”

Jughead’s heart, still hammering, skips a beat this time. He hiccups on his next breath and it devolves into a laugh. His chest heaves as he chuckles and his eyes slip shut.

“Jug?”

“You’re literally smothering me in our childhood treehouse, and you’re asking if kissing me is okay?” Jughead asks between gasps. They still haven’t moved, if they did their hips would slot together and that—that would be too much, Jughead knows. Archie knows it too, it’s clear in the careful tension of his body that keeps them situated like this; it’s clear in Archie’s searching gaze.

“You still haven’t answered,” Archie reminds him.

“It’s okay.” He says it quick, before he loses his nerve. “It’s okay, it’s definitely okay.” He tilts his head in a way he hopes looks invitingly, and waits.

Archie doesn’t keep him waiting long. He dips back down and seals their lips together again.

It’s better than the first time, because it’s less a crash of two bodies and more a blending of colors on a canvas. It’s better because Jughead doesn’t bite his tongue in surprise and their noses don’t collide. It’s better because it’s slower, softer, easy even if still terrifying. Jughead startles when Archie’s tongue brushes across his lips and the kiss breaks with a fine string of spit bridging their lips.

“Too much? Shit, I’m sorry,” Archie starts to pull back but Jughead’s grip on his shoulders keeps him in place.

“Little too much.” Jughead barrels on. “For now. It’s just too much, for right now.” Jughead tugs Archie closer. “But this is okay.” He leans in and kisses Archie chastely. “That’s okay, with me.”

Archie laughs against his lips and when he nods his hair falls forward and tickles Jughead’s face. “Alright,” he agrees. “You gotta let me sit up though, Jug. My knees are killing me.”

Jughead nods and when Archie sits back, Jughead follows. Archie leans back on his haunches and Jughead doesn’t let go of his shoulders. Archie grins and covers Jughead’s hands with his own; they sit there for who knows how long, grinning like dopes at each other.

“So,” Archie begins while shifting around again. He moves to sit on his ass, letting his legs stretch out on either side of Jughead. “What does this mean for us?”

Jughead’s hands dropped from Archie’s coat some time ago, and now they sit linked with Archie’s on the floor between them. Jughead shrugs. “What do you want it to mean?”

Archie shakes his head. “I want to do this right, for you, Juggie.”

“Then tell me what you want it to mean.”

“I,” Archie interrupts himself with a sigh. “I want to date you, and hold your hand in school, and kiss you whenever you’ll let me. And I’m probably gonna screw up sometimes and you’re gonna have to knock some sense into me. I want everything, with you.” Archie looks down at their hands and his lips curl in a half-smile, half-grimace. “Your turn.”

“I want that too.” Jughead replies easily, shrugs.

Archie looks up suddenly.

“What? Were you expecting a different answer?” Jughead snickers. “I want that too,” he says again. “We can figure out all the specifics together, can’t we?” Jughead knows there will be moments when boundaries and limits creep up, and he knows they’re both probably going to make some mistakes. He also knows he’s willing to take the issues on as they come, together. “Can’t we?” He asks again when Archie doesn’t reply.

Archie nods slowly. “Yeah, yeah we can.”


End file.
